yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla Garden
|BGM = bluetile_sun, bgm057 (waterway building), bgm-l (rooftop), 3 (Industrial Waterfront), bgm008 (blocked path), rec2 (Hospital Room), 2kki bgm 02 (Robot Storage Room) |Map ID = 0832, 0833, 0834, 0835, 0836 |Primary = noildoof |Contributing = shigurin }} Tesla Garden (テスラ庭園, Tesura teien) is an expansive area accessible from a door in the Underground Laboratory. Features Tesla Garden is a very large area made of many interconnected maps, with a strong industrial waterway theme. It contains many unique NPCs and a large variety of locations. Entrance The initial area is a large, open space, littered with three buildings, metal gratings that line the floor, and several large yellow street lamps. In one area, you can travel in between two streetlamps that are right next to each other, and be teleported to a small area completely enclosed by lamps. Dozens of Shadow Ladies can be found outside the bounds of this area, and you can find a vending machine in here. (If you could get caught by one of the Shadow Ladies, she would teleport you to Forest World) If you travel to the building north-west of the entrance building in the main area and enter the gate, you will enter a small, dark-tinted building. You can travel up the ladders and through the door to find an area where you can access a small balcony over the entrance building, the rooftop of this building with a path that Urotsuki can jump off from, ending in a door to the Neon Sea, and one path that leads to the Industrial Waterfront. The Industrial Waterfront The Industrial Waterfront is a water-filled area navigable by a boat near the entrance. Going to the left will lead you to a path blocked by a construction sign. There are various connecting and isolated platforms scattered throughout the area, upon which are placed buildings with doors. The doors on the platform's buildings lead to unpredictable locations, sometimes to another door, sometimes inside a building, and so serve as somewhat of a teleport maze. One of the the door will take you to a little room with flashing snakes swimming in a pond. Equipping the Chainsaw or howling with the Wolf effects will make them panic and move faster. Using the Crossing action stops them and their flashing, while the Marginal effect change their colors to black and red, as well as stop their movement. There are four NPCs in the area that can be found. Through the door labeled E on the map, a small bedroom can be found with a single cyborg girl inhabiting it. The NPC found in a one-room hospital accessible through a door in one of the buildings appears to be a surgeon or nurse. If you equip the Plaster Cast effect, she will heal you, and if you equip the Marginal or Chainsaw effects, she will boot you out. Noah, a cyborg boy, is found sitting on a bench on one of the platforms accessible through the door labeled F. There is a mutant redheaded NPC in an enclosed area accessible from a door in the west section of the area where Urotsuki can ascend many ladders. There is a room in the area (labeled with the letter M on the map) with a towering robot. Doll House is accessible from the far right of that room. East of the building leading to that room is a door that will take you to an isolated section of the dark-tinted building, which leads to the lowermost door. Opening it will trigger a static noise, taking you to the TV Labyrinth. In the deepest part of the Industrial Waterfront is a building with a flashing neon sign, whose door leads to the Graffiti City. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Star Ocean → Rusted City → Strange Plants World → Underground Laboratory → Tesla Garden Gallery Tesla1Labelled.png|Labelled map of Tesla Garden's entrance Tesla3Labelled.png|Labelled map of the Industrial Waterfront TeslaGardenEntrance.PNG TeslaGarden Door.png|Entrance to Graffiti City Screenshot_from_2018-08-14_11-40-29.png Screenshot_from_2018-08-14_11-40-05.png Screenshot_from_2018-08-14_11-36-21.png Screenshot_from_2018-08-14_11-38-32.png Screenshot_from_2018-08-14_11-38-06.png 20180726_044100_34_1920x1200.png They're_here_too.PNG|How many of them are there? Screenshot from 2018-08-14 22-47-05.png|Cyborg Girl's House One Way Blue Room.png|Entrance to the Neon Sea TeslaGardenBlockedPath.PNG|Yet another blocked path. Category:Locations Category:Noildoof Category:In Development